Cold and Warm
by ShovelLover
Summary: When the Titans split up, Starfire finds herself alone and very, very cold. When her body takes a toll for the worse, who will be the one to find her? Starfire as she begins to live again. One shot. RR please!


A/N: Hey! The name's Banana, this is my first story of This is a little fic that requires a lot of thinking, and it's probably different from the stuff you've recently read. If you don't understand, I'll explain at the end, but I think you'll get it. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cold.

So very cold. Always cold. Always freezing. Hands going numb, feet turning blue, too cold to see your breath in the air. Shiver. Cold.

It was always cold around here. It had been since yesterday. Or was it last year? Decade? Time. What a funny thing it was. It could move slowly as a turtle or as fast as a space ship. What is a space ship?

Edges go black around vision. Am I alive? Is this a dream? Perhaps I am deceased. Do not know. Do not care. So cold. So cold.

Must fight. Must go on. Somewhere, they exist. They are there. They are real. Even if they are not with me. The dark one and the shiny one, the green one and the blonde. And there was one more. What was his name? There was red and yellow and green. And black? Yes, there was black.

Black, all around her. Black, closing in, tugging at her every limb, daring to pull her under. Must fight. Must win. Must...not...the blackness was stronger. Taunting. Whispering evils into her ear. Her very, very cold ear. Taunting. Or begging? Was something begging? Drew breath. No, the evil was there, promising peace and warmth. Warmth. What a funny thing.

Funny things. That voice was a funny thing. Not the bad one. The other one. What was it saying? It was nice. Like cheese. Cheese was nice. So was the sky. The voice said something about the sky. No, not the sky, about the things in the sky when it goes black.

Black. Black was back now. Like falling on a pillow. Come to me, it said. Come to me.

Come to me, he said.

Stars. He was talking about stars. Pretty, pretty stars. What do stars do again? Oh. Right.

They shine.

Something in the back of her mind was stirring. Like it was put in a blender. Back and forth, around and around. Never ending. The feeling got stronger. Stronger, more intense than before. And her nerves, they were tingling. From my mind in the blender down to my blue feet. Blue? No, they were purple, silly. And anyways, her whole body tingled. Tingled, and shook.

The blackness was starting to go away now. The evil whispering in my tingling ear faded and faded and faded until...nothing. And the other voice was louder. Louder by the minute. And the second. At it was still talking about stars. No, wait, not stars, just one star. Was he friends with a star?

Ow. That hurts. What is hurting me? On my...the place below the head and neck and shoulders...arms! Yes! What was hurting me on the arms?

Someone was shaking me. They were...he was... pulling me out of the black. Thank you.

"Star, star". he said again. Star...star...that was familiar...star...

STAR.

THAT WAS ME.

I am Star. Star is me. Right? No. Yes. I am Star. Star…Star blaze? No, no.

"Star, star, star." he said again. What did he want with me? Can he not see that I am useless? There is nothing left of me. My heart died a long time ago. Now there is nothing but a gaping hole.

More pain. More tingling. The feeling was detached- yet present. Maybe I was feeling his pain.

Star-flame? No. Not quite.

More tingling. More pain from inside of me. Me. That must mean I'm alive. I am… alive.

"Please, Starfire, please wake up. Please, I'm begging you."

Starfire. That was it. I am Starfire. I am Starfire, and I am alive.

And I am supposed to wake up. Wake up? From what? Was I asleep? Was I dead?

It is fuzzy now. No more blackness. There is blue somewhere distant- yet close by. Past the fog. I need to get past the fuzzy fog. Then I shall be "up."

I feel a new sensation now. It is hot and cold at the same time. Little plops of something on my…arms. The arms of Starfire, who is alive. My arms. It is a feeling I cannot describe. Not like anything I have felt. At least not today. Maybe in my past life.

Wet. It is wet. Little drops of wetness on my arms. Name I still cannot place.

The fuzziness is going away now. Slowly, but surely. But I see blue. And black. No, not the black! Please do not bring me back to that evil, cold place. Wait…this is not the evil black. This is the nice black. The one that is shaking me. The one that brings me the sharp pain.

Tears. There were tears on my arms, the arms that were hurting.

The blur, the bog, it is almost gone now. I am aware of every cell in my body. The cold. The pain. The tears. It is all present now. There is one thing blocking my vision. My eyes. No, not eyes. Eye…lids. Yes, eyelids and eyelashes. How do I get rid of them? Oh, of course, I open them.

Harder than it looks.

But I will them to open, and slowly enough, they do. I am "up". And I see clearly now the blue bird on the kind-of-black. And I see his face- the face that was crying. But he yells out in joy and squeezes me until I cannot breathe.

"R-robin…?" asks a voice. My voice.

And he squeezes me tighter and rocks me back and forth, whispering apologies into my ear. It has been so long since I have heard his voice. He promises of a home and a place to sleep. And he repeats the others names into my ear: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Terra. I will see them again soon. My family.

My name is Starfire. I am alive and I am awake. I will once again have a home and a family.

But right now, all I want to do is revel in the arms of my best friend and savor the sensation that it brings to me.

Warm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: What'd you think? Reviews appreciated- flames will be ignored. Anyway, a little help incase our minds work in different ways: The Teen Titans broke up along time ago, and it hit Stafire pretty hard. Years later, she's alone and helpless. She was wandering the streets in winter when she passed out. Nightwing, formerly Robin, was the first to find her. These were her thoughts as she began to wake up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
